This invention relates to furniture assembly and more particularly to a joint assembly for connecting two furniture components.
In typical furniture joint assemblies e.g. mortise and tenon, dowel, lap etc. one of the furniture components is reduced in size so that it can fit into the other furniture component. This results in a reduced surface area for application of glue or cement and thus the resulting joint is not as strong as desired.
It is therefore desirable to have a joint assembly that utilizes full size material in order to give the maximum amount possible of surface contact for the glue and thus a joint assembly with superior strength.
It is also desirable to have a joint assembly that resists the bending, rotational and shearing forces typically present at the rear joint of a chair.